


【LOL竞/马壳】爱是一种克制吗？（知乎体）

by howaboutlove



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 18年初的小短篇，那个时候想法挺多的hhhh
Relationships: Jang "MaRin" Gyeong-hwan/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok





	【LOL竞/马壳】爱是一种克制吗？（知乎体）

题主@迷恋蒙娜丽莎  
“有人认为爱是性、是婚姻、是清晨六点的吻、是一堆孩子，也许真是这样，莱斯特小姐。但你知道我怎么想的吗？我觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。”  
想听听看大家的看法或故事。

@ker  
是韩国人。前选手。精神方面擅长。在中国读过书。Id是因为是Faker粉丝。不是本人。

谢邀。  
不知道网友们为什么都喜欢看我回答这样的问题。但还真的有点想法。不如这么说吧，喜欢不一定是放肆，但爱一定是克制。

一更：  
没有故事。

二更：  
……被朋友看到了，对方嘲笑说你都没有恋爱经历怎么知道这些，没办法忍受对方的嘲讽脸，明明他才是个DT，退役这么多年一场恋爱都没谈成功，所以上来更新。

和曾经队里面的哥哥谈过。  
我们两个曾经都获得过很高的荣誉，在这之前一直处于暧昧期，但最后直到他离开我没有开口，他也没有说。是在他又一次回到我身边的时候跟我告的白。我答应了。在一起不到一年，他又离开了，就又分手了。  
其实分开的时候没有特别大的感觉，可能是因为那个时候已经知道他一定会离开了，他是一个喜欢到处找机会的人，跟我在同一个队伍的时候就很骄傲，而这并没有随着时间消逝，这也是我最欣赏或者说喜欢他的一点，我们都是很现实的人。而且这次分开我们两个人有好好谈过，最后属于和平分手吧。

三更：  
看到有网友说为什么分手，明明已经好好谈过了。  
还看到有人觉得我们懦弱。  
其实我不太在意别人的看法，但事实上我的确很不喜欢别人说他，所以我直接删掉那位网友的评论了。  
分手的原因很多吧，他要去别的赛区，然后环境也不太允许，他家里人其实已经希望他退役重新找一份稳定的工作，因为年纪也不小了，选手们多多少少身上都是一堆伤病，他手上也有伤，而且一直不太好。之前在中国的时候还给他寄过药，据说是偏方，从同学手里要过来的，嘱咐他很多次好好用，每次都笑嘻嘻地答应了然而好像也没用，最后没办法拜托了在国内的哥哥亲自去问他，还被对方嘲笑了好久。  
分手其实也不算什么，最多是有些遗憾，我们还是很好的朋友，他也一直是我尊重的前辈和我喜爱的哥哥。

四更：  
……事实上我已经不想再更新了，但是朋友叫我一定要上来看看……  
删掉了一些我很不喜欢的言论。看到有人觉得我们对其他人很不公平？  
说实话我是不能理解什么叫我们对我们喜欢的人很不公平。首先不说我们在分手之后的很长一段时间都没有找过新的伴侣，我不确定他有没有，毕竟很久没联系了。就说他和我也不是初恋，我们差了好几岁，我们在一起可能是他谈的第四五次？我不确定，毕竟他一直很受欢迎。  
其次，我可以肯定的是我们都是对每一段感情很认真的人，他在和我在一起的时候交代过自己以前谈的对象，同时也郑重声明了会和她们划清界限，至少不会和她们单独出去，他也随时欢迎我查岗。不过那个时候大多是带着调戏意味的说的，而且两个男人之间，我们在是伴侣之前还是很长一段时间的队友，所以基本都知根知底的，我也完全不是有那种闲工夫的人，当年的确在这段感情中我属于相对来说比较自卑的一方，但我依然很感谢他在那段感情中的付出以及对我的帮助。我很了解他，他虽然很帅气脾气也很好，但实则也是个对生活对梦想很认真负责的人，我们分手以后就再也没有谈过过度的事，因为我们心中都有自己的底线，明白什么应该是朋友之间说的，什么是恋人才能说的。

五更：  
评论里有些话实在是很难看，证明本来就应该是提出问题的那一方证明，其实应该是你们这些认为我们有问题是渣男的人证明我是渣男，而非我来证明自己不是。我都被你们绕进去了。  
不想再多说什么了。也多说无益，认为所有人都是渣男的人自己应该也大概率是吧。至少，与我而言，我问心无愧，多年前我曾经是职业选手的时候我这么觉得，多年后我也不认为自己做过什么愧对自己的事情。至少我从来没有被他的新女友找上门骂我小三。  
还有评论里为什么突然又开始说我秀恩爱？难道你们在恋爱的时候没有过什么美好的经历吗？还有说大概很快我就要上来说我们复合了。  
恩，说实话我是没有想过这个问题，和他分手之后我单身了很多年，没谈过，就自己一个人退役了以后开始重新上学，包括现在在研究脑神经领域，或许是因为真的在做职业选手的时候单身太久了，所以我一直没有很迫切的想要谈恋爱的心情，就连当初在打职业的时候我们在一起都是有点顺水推舟的意思，他过来问我要不要谈，我直接亲了他。  
顺其自然大概是我在感情上能做的最大努力了，我一直是一个情商比较低的人，当年的很多哥哥队友包括我的后辈们在聚餐的时候看到现在的我都会感慨我当年是一个情商多么低的人，而我有的时候和他们聊天都会对当年的我的所作所为想笑，但我也很喜欢那样的自己。所以在大部分感情问题上我都选择了顺其自然，恩，当然他们称之为直球，以及钢铁直男。  
好吧。

六更：  
……所以都过了四个月了，怎么还有人点赞。看到有网友好奇我终于决定在知乎上写文章是为什么，恩，大概是因为自己终于从导师手下毕业然后被对方称赞可以开始进行自己的研究了很开心吧，脑神经、人类科学、未来信息技术的发展一直是我研究以及感兴趣的方向。有网友问我要不要写我作为职业选手的经历，暂时没这个想法，虽然我知道你们很好奇的一些选手的近况，但是不方便透露，所以请别再问了。  
至于有一些网友问我为什么点赞了【怎么和前男友复合】……恩……实话实说吧，我们的确重新在一起了。  
最后其实写了这么多才发现还没有回答题主的问题。  
爱的确是一种克制，但他也能比喜欢更放肆。

评论：  
1# 赌结尾两人复合 18578赞  
2#（提问者） 啊被塞了一口狗粮，但是很感谢分享你的故事~看到你从头到尾的评论，大概在感情上也有了进展吧~祝早日复合！ 17567赞  
3# 好喜欢答主这种调调哈哈哈，不开心就是直接怼，顺便不了解开头结尾就直接上来渣男三连的人，大概都需要被答主修修脑子（滑稽） 15245赞  
4# 楼主不和前男友复合的话缺男朋友吗？ 13524赞  
5# 卧槽这位大神不是脑神经科学的万赞大神吗！原来只有理工狗没有女朋友（吐血） 10677赞

END  
感谢观看

**Author's Note:**

> ！一些可看可不看的作者废话：  
> 首先感谢观看~没有大脑洞之前大概会每天尝试写这种2000-4000左右字数的cp小短篇，锻炼手感同时也练习写感情戏，题目来源于方方面面，喜欢大家喜欢~明天应该会写marin篇的【怎么和前男友复合】果然小甜饼自己写的都很开心！感谢观看，祝愿美好的一天~


End file.
